


充分未来

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr





	充分未来

平成的倒数几个月里菅田终于如愿成为人民教师，堂堂站在讲台前，如炬目光扫过课桌30张。他数月前曾在片场抄过一黑板的数学等式，如今执念也不再过分强烈，转念一想教美术倒也无妨，反正执笔镜头极少，那些精致画作也无需经他手遭殃。

萩原坐在窗边第二排的位置百无聊赖，手指关节在课桌桌面上敲出只有自己听见的频率，存在感不算很足，像窗外没有热度的冬日阳光。他想班里同学29+1，前辈望过来的眼光和导演给的镜头一样等量齐观又蜻蜓点水，此时猛然觉得教室也不如从前念书时那么宽敞了。

刚走出校园的年纪里演起学生来都还算是得心应手，那些一闪而过的镜头常常是one take就足够。萩原听到导演喊cut，也跟着那尾音放柔了神色敛起眉眼锋芒。但下一秒又不禁低垂了眼：如果非说有什么委屈，大概是因为台本里没有描写太多逢泽被老师拉去当同伙的细节。

但这并不妨碍他脑内把剧情的边边角角都补全。起初一飒邀逢泽做小内奸时他定然也没想到接下来要与余下的28人为敌，但他还是轻易被劝得变了心，大抵也是因为长久注视景山。老师会在自己面前毫无保留地悉数坦白，无论是这场精心策划的闹剧内里，还是将心层层剥开后掩在最深处的秘密。就好比那五层衣装逐一褪尽，一飒丢盔弃甲卸下满身金革，牵过逢泽的手，引他去触碰自己身上每一处伪装成逆鳞的软肋。

这样也好，萩原想。虽不如班长与老师往来频繁，又不似校霸能擦出火花放闪，但自己或许适合这样一个差点成为“坏人”与老师比肩而立的角色。3年A组出席番号1番，又是美术部。于是就连逢泽抬起手腕作势引爆炸弹的姿态里都揉进了几分一飒的气场。

而萩原注视菅田的时间又比台本里写的同学情谊更加长久。他13岁认定对方做偶像，从此一头栽进追星巨坑里再没能爬出去，一咬牙一跺脚卖身给了TC。学业算不上繁忙，他屡屡去前辈片场叨扰，明里暗里眈眈窥视多时，心间有一句话久久盘踞又难以启齿。一见钟情说的就是这样的事，只因往那处多看了一眼，就听见心脏扑通一声落水的声音。可他偏是不曾料想那前辈洞若观火，已然感知到近旁目光灼灼，看破了又不说穿，只偶尔从马内甲那边关照。

工作来得零零散散，萩原前前后后也在片场识得不少交好。曾有一次午间他向J社同龄男孩搭腔闲聊，两个人从角色塑造谈到前路遥遥，话题愈加沉重，连作为慰问品的叙叙苑烤肉便当都突然变得嚼蜡一样索然无味。那孩子幽幽地叹息一声说出道好难，萩原便感叹真不愧是杰尼斯，而对方只勉强抬一抬嘴角说反而有点羡慕你呢，那眉眼的弧度都泛苦，细细的话音碎在风里一阵悲凉。

萩原子役出身，还算是能在履历表里填个几十行，也明白这个年纪的男孩子面面相觑时多有相互艳羡的眼光。毕竟天底下事务所千千万，一半以上是大同小异的僧多粥少。更残酷的在于现实步步紧逼，还不等少年做好万全准备，摄像机就已经荡到面前，よーい、スタート。旁人看来是一方通行无歧路直至终点，事实上千军万马扎进飞扬的尘埃里，更多的是难以出头又不得回头。十几岁的孩子只身在这片混沌里怎么可能不后怕。他想自己也不过只在那片迷蒙的尘埃窥见一个模糊的方向，那里站一个影子明艳辉煌溢彩流光，大片的茫茫铅灰都被点亮。

3A剧组和早操BGM一样朝气蓬勃，一众若手隔三差五去隔壁律政剧串门，神尾铃木古川片寄轮番上台受审，法庭证人席因此颜值飙升。那边的staff打趣道，推上的评论都说池面罪可是重罪，下次要把你们抓进牢里关起来。男孩子们嬉笑着甩锅给班主任：都是因为小飒老师没有管好，要抓也该是他首当其冲。对面就又故作夸张地嗔怪说，欺负老师罪加一等，我们拓酱专职翻案，绝对会帮一飒先生洗脱罪名。

这话传到菅田那边，当事人无奈地笑，剧透道老师本来就无罪嘛才不会被推上法庭，然后话锋一转吐槽说你们真的好闲，有这个时间去人家片场抬杠，不如教那些来取材的电视台跳朝礼体操。魁皇师生全体爆笑。正要来探班的晨间新闻节目announcer意外听见，拉着摄像哥哥就打算跑。

萩原跟着他们笑。他上一次去串门的时候从趣里那里听来法庭故事的旁枝末节，又想到如果一飒成了被告，班里29人都要被拉去作证。虽然很难断言全员都会站到老师这边，但倘若轮到自己站在那里，他必定会承认，成长还是要被逼着正视现实才好。

几天前萩原远远看菅田教打拳，心思飘回自己17岁看到的拳击现场，那回二人对戏只寥寥数句，他也因此有了更多时间小鹿乱撞。菅田激情举铁一百斤，他惊心动魄地双手捂嘴，暗搓搓盯着腹肌口干舌燥。ワクワクドキドキ，前辈好帅好色气，几乎变成男性荷尔蒙发射器。

再往前还没开机时他读寺山的原作，什么自卫队什么反对社会奉献法，那些概念过于宏大缥缈了，他看得颠三倒四也没摸清个所以然，挠头困惑几近丧气，手指在LINE的图标上颤抖半分钟，点开聊天界面又右划退出去，如此反复十来次，想着人生相谈还是要当面才显出诚意来，便又在开机后蹬蹬跑去片场打算虚心求教，菅田桑会有演不来的角色吗。

没想到在那里被吓得说不出话，只呆楞着瞪眼，堵在喉间几个音节又给吞回肚里。萩原和共演者还有staff打完招呼后在回家路上细嚼慢咽那些细节，这才似懂非懂地暗自感叹，流石菅田前辈，大概没有什么做不到了吧。

所以自己的逃避也不该如此易如反掌。从来就没有什么待你厉兵秣马被坚执锐后才开始的事情，可自己单是看着对方隐在尘嚣里的遥远背影就足够安心。

小迷弟在2月20日晚间十一点半火急火燎地冲出浴室，一手抓着毛巾在湿答答的头顶揉，另一手啪啪戳屏幕发表恒例的追星言论，踩着电子钟闪烁的数字发出去。菅田桑生日快乐，前辈是我入社前就非常憧憬的存在，戏里戏外都是垂范榜样…（省略一千字演技评析和一千字关爱后辈的模范典例）…能有机会见学和共演真的荣幸之至也受益匪浅，一直以来受您关照颇多非常感谢，今后同样请多指教，另外您工作同时也注意健康。

菅田工作间隙回他感谢，又反问起他生日是否也迫近。二人生日的确只隔一周。生年月日虽都写在事务所主页里，但萩原听了仍然惊异，原来前辈也会上心。他慌忙回复说是，下周即将成年。菅田又问20岁将近有何感想。他说我想要变成菅田桑一样优秀的大人，还希望有机会能和前辈一起喝酒。这话听来是真的客套，但在他那里也是真没有一点违心。菅田寻思着和小朋友总不至于喝倒，便热情答应。

结果还真就约了出去。小朋友没什么经验，只知道成年要喝酒，也摸不清喝多少。灌进去的酒精统统烧到头上，脑一热就开始胡说八道，我真的好喜欢菅田前辈，前面的七年是这样，今后也还是一样。

纵然菅田对这种事早早心知肚明，可他还是很吃这种不会拐弯抹角的句子。他稳稳接住这充满少年气的直球，笑着回应道，以后遇到喜欢的女孩子也要这样说哦，利久也会是立派的大人呢。


End file.
